


Moving On Up

by roguefaerie



Series: The Adventures of Nonbinary Sam Winchester and Their Angel Gabriel [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Graduation, Hand Jobs, Non-Binary Sam Winchester, Nonbinary Character, Nonbinary Sam Winchester, Other, Sam Winchester Has Powers, Stanford Era (Supernatural), Telepathic Sex, Telepathy, Trans, Trans Character, Trans Sam Winchester, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:40:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22881883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roguefaerie/pseuds/roguefaerie
Summary: Gabriel has always made sure Sam has what they need. If that's a safe place to be themself, then Gabriel has a plan for that.Some time (about two years) after Slip-Sliding, part 1 of the series.
Relationships: Gabriel & Sam Winchester, Gabriel/Sam Winchester
Series: The Adventures of Nonbinary Sam Winchester and Their Angel Gabriel [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1644766
Comments: 8
Kudos: 33





	Moving On Up

_Sam’s dorm room was empty with Brady nowhere in sight. They were lying on the extra long twin alone, not that it was long enough. But they felt the now-familiar sensation of floating above the headache that they were having and all but leaving their body behind. They knew Gabriel was close by, and ready for them._

__Against the wall, Sam _, they heard Gabriel call them, and in the next second Gabriel was there, they were full of want and need and then there was Gabriel, their friend, their confidant, their_ angel. _Their everything._

We have to be quick. Brady will be back soon.

Please _, Sam wanted to say, but before they could even get the word out of their mouth they felt Gabriel catch it._

 __I know. I’m here. __

_Sam felt their loneliness ease and their whole body relaxed as they realized it was true. Here was Gabriel and everything felt safe and peaceful. Sam supposed this was what it would feel like now, having someone, someone like them, and away from the constant danger of hunting. That was finally starting to sink in--this was their life now._

__I know you need this, Sam. I’m right here. You’re not-- _Gabriel eased his-her hands down to Sam’s crotch and cupped it, one hand holding it as the other hand went to their zipper._

Oh my god _, Sam said._ Oh, my God. Quick. You’re here. Please. 

You sure?

Yes. Yes.

Okay. I’m here.

_Gabriel held on to Sam, first through their underwear and then not, oh, and it was unbelievable, that Sam could be half in their body and half not and feel like this, half in a dream and half not and feel like this. They would give it all to Gabriel, for this peace, and this amazing feeling of release._

__

__

_It was over quickly but everything had a shine on it as it ended, as Sam basked in afterglow and let themself ease peacefully against Gabriel. There wasn't much time before they knew Gabriel would get serious again, and they weren't wrong._

Be careful, Sam. Brady, I don’t know, Sam. Something’s up. I know you want to graduate from this place but just be careful of him. And Sam, I’ll always protect you. So if I say it might not be safe, please believe me. Okay? __

__

__

_Sam slumped a bit more against Gabriel, nodding yes, dizzy with how their longest companion could make them feel._ I believe you, Gabriel. I do. I just wish…

I’ll be back. There’ll be more.

__

__

_Sam realized that Gabriel had picked up their thought again with ease._

Oh.

I’ve got… There’s a plan, Sam, and it’s all going to be alright. Just trust me, Sam. 

I do. I do. I do.

__

_And Sam did._

__

*~*~*

Sam did graduate, and Gabriel was not quite on their shoulder like they talk about in mythology sources but he stood beside Sam at graduation, ever-present but invisible to those he wanted to be. He called it a glamour, or said that was one name for it and Sam nodded, just relieved to see their friend-lover-companion was here with them just like Gabriel had said it would be.

Gabriel was more reliable than the Winchester family had ever been and now--

Gabriel smiled at Sam from his slightly-there, flickery place on the stage with them.

_On to Library School, eh, Sam? You ready?_

Sam was ready. They were so past ready.

*~*~*

Most of the books Sam still had were already packed away, ready to fill their first bookshelf in a place that had nothing to do with Stanford, or Tyson Brady, or anyone else. Sure, Sam had had trouble making friends there, but with friends that gave off a dark vibe like Brady, who needed them, right?

Sam was lonely but it was safer to be alone there. Less explaining to do.

Gabriel came in person and slipped Sam the keys to their own apartment, five hundred miles from California. 

Everything about Gabriel was even better in person. Everything was amazing. And somehow this--this angel--an angel--wanted to be with Sam. Wanted to keep them safe. It was the first time anyone had really cared about Sam’s safety-- really known what Sam would need in order to feel that-- maybe ever.

Maybe ever.

Because half the things about Sam, their own family could barely even know, barely even try knowing.

It made Sam tired. But every time they thought they were just too tired to keep going, Gabriel would be there, and even just the times Sam let themself be held, or let go of their thoughts for a while and gave them to Gabriel, it was always enough. It was always what Sam needed.

So Sam would keep going. And this had been the plan for so long now, and it was perfect. Sam would go to library school and then there would be a little occult library that belonged just to Sam, maybe in a log cabin somewhere. And if Dean ever wanted to visit--well, sometimes they thought about Dean visiting and then they really had no idea what to think about that anymore, but it could happen, and in a way that had to be part of the plan _sometime_ down the line.

When they were alone, Sam could be themself, and that was the main thing they thought about. Just enjoying the books and the quiet.

*~*~* 

Most of the occult library that Sam had to begin with was left to them by the old Pastor, Pastor Jim, when he died. The will had been specific, and Dean had scoffed and smacked Sam on the back of the head and called them a dork, but neither Dean nor John wanted the books anyway and so Sam knew where they were stored and he and Gabriel knew where the key was.

And now it was becoming real. Sam would become a real librarian and start their own little safe place for anyone who needed a good dose of the lore.

Maybe one day that person would be Dean. Maybe one day.

But for now it was Sam’s oasis in the chaos. It would be. They were ready.

**Author's Note:**

> Well I did my best with this, I was rushing a bit but I think it now reads how it is supposed to. I hope to go faster on this now that I am back to it, at least not so slow that it takes another year for the next installment. LOL. There IS a plan, I swear.


End file.
